Season 9
Modern Family was renewed for a 9th Season, despite rumors that it might not get renewed after Season 8. The renewal of both Season 9 and Season 10 was announced on May 10, 2017.http://tvline.com/2017/05/10/modern-family-renewed-season-9-and-10-abc/. Season 9 aired Wednesdays 9/8c in the United States and consisted of 22 episodes. The DVD will be released on September 11, 2018. Synopsis To be added Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett (22/22) * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Pritchett (22/22) * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy (22/22) * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy (22/22) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett (22/22) * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker (22/22) * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy (16/22) * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy (17/22) * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy (17/22) * Rico Rodriguez II as Manny Delgado (17/22) * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett (14/22 + 1 voiced only episode) * Jeremy Maguire as Joe Pritchett (17/22) Recurring Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in 3 or more episodes. * Joe Mande as Ben (3 episodes) * Dana Powell as Pam Tucker (5 episodes) * Christian Barrillas as Ronaldo (3 episodes) * Chris Geere as Arvin Finnerman (4 episodes) * Mira Sorvino as Nicole Nerp (3 episodes) * Marsha Kramer as Margaret (4 episodes) * Michael Churven as various (3 episodes) ** Jimmy Tatro as Bill (3 episodes) Guest Cast Please assign Characters here when they have been in less than 3 episodes. * Nathan Lane as Pepper (1 episode) * Shelley Long as Dede Pritchett (2 episodes) * Billy Crystal as himself (1 episode) * Terry Bradshaw as himself (1 episode) * Chris Martin as himself (1 episode) * James Van Der Beek as Bo Johnson (1 episode) * Fred Willard as Frank Dunphy (1 episode) * Cheyenne Jackson as Max (1 episode) * Fred Savage as Caleb (1 episode) * Matthew Risch as Jotham (1 episode) * Kevin Daniels as Longines (1 episode) * Stephen Chow as Shun Off (1 episode) * Steve Valentine as Randy (1 episode) * George Brett as himself (1 episode) * Gabriel Iglesias as Jorge (1 episode) * Toks Olagundoye as Lucy (1 episode) * Adam Devine as Andy (1 episode) * Nathan Fillion as Rainer Shine (1 episode) * Reid Ewing as Dylan (1 episode) * Kate Burton as Iris Finnerman (1 episode) * Ben Schwartz as Nick (1 episode) * Harry Groener as Joel (1 episode) Notes *Vanessa Williams was announced to guest star as Rhonda, a country club member who would take Haley under her wing on the second episode of the season.http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/14/spoiler-room-greys-anatomy-punisher-supergirl/ *Fred Savage will guest star as Caleb on the twelfth episode in 2018.http://ew.com/tv/2017/12/14/spoiler-room-blacklist-supernatural-blindspot/ *Mira Sorvino will guest star as Nicole Rosemary Page on the thirteenth episode.http://ew.com/tv/2018/01/03/mira-sorvino-modern-family/ Episodes Character Appearances ✓ '''= Appears |''' X =''' Absent.''' Viewing Rates The viewing rates are the amount of people viewing the episodes (U.S.A). Character Storylines The Pritchett Family Jay Jay struggles to participate at The Expo Du Closet and also handles the fact that Manny is now in college. Gloria Can't stand to be away from Manny. Manny Is now in college. Joe Is now in kindergarten. The Dunphy Family Phil Owns now a magic shop and a real state agency. Claire Goes to The Expo Du Closet. Haley Works with Luke and manages to find both a job and a boyfriend. Alex Still in college. Luke Works at Jay's and then goes to Community College The Tucker-Pritchett Family Mitchell Becomes a Prosecutor. Cameron Lets Pam moves in and then moves out at his place. Lily Still in middle school. Gallery References Category:Seasons Category:Content